


Soldier of Heaven

by Hearthdragon



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Songfic, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearthdragon/pseuds/Hearthdragon
Summary: Under his coat he had wings.
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller
Kudos: 14





	Soldier of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531728) by Echo's Children. 
  * Inspired by [Syg's first archive - Conrad in a brown trench and Conrad and Yuuri in wings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531731) by Syg. 
  * Inspired by [Syg's first archive - Conrad in a brown trench and Conrad and Yuuri in wings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531734) by Syg. 

> Welcome. I was recovering from surgery and found pixiv through social media and an entirely new-to-me source of content for my Con/Yuu needs. Then I was in Syg's first archive and the song Wings came on my playlist and I was lost. I hope you are too.

It broke Yuuri's heart every time he saw the soldier. Oh there wasn't anything overtly wrong, all four limbs were present and strong supporting whiplash strength. His calm smile showed happiness that he was here and other people were here but something intangible was missing. The soldier's tan trench coat lay smoothly over the neatly pressed shirt and tie but every once in a while Yuuri caught a glimpse of an ethereal feather dragging on the ground.

The day came that he could stand it no more and this time he followed the soldier hiding his presence completely until they were standing alone on the bridge arching high over the water, the passing cars creating a sort of white noise and blocking out the world. "I don't have much money but if you need it that badly you are welcome to it." The soldier's voice was calm and soothing but Yuuri almost fled anyway.

He had never meant to be acknowledged and a shudder of fear ran through him for what it would have to mean when he was done but his determination kept him rooted to the spot and he spoke to the soldier for the first time. "How..."

"Your footsteps were not quiet at all." His heart clenched as he realized in his hiding he had completely forgotten the physical.

Taking a breath and steeling himself for the consequences Yuuri spoke to the soldier for the last time. The Word shimmered and reality rang as if someone hard put a tuning fork to it and the soldier's eyes widened as his wings widened shining white feather snapping out sure and strong. Yuuri could barely see, and then he was gone.

Completely whole and completely free from the limitations that had trapped him it was no surprise that he was gone from the bridge but Yuuri was stunned that the soldier hadn't dealt with him before going. The Word that had been spoken to release that white and shining feather had required dropping all the protections that hid his dark and gleaming leather. For a moment he wanted to follow, wanted to be with the soldier, and be home with an ache larger than the universe.

Reason prevailed and breathing deeply into the pain Yuuri started layering his protections back on slowly building what hid him from everything and everyone but mortal senses. Suddenly he was embraced from behind by strong arms and the softness of invincible feather curled around him steadily but with a tenativness that let him know they would release him in an instant if he moved to leave. "What, how, WHY?" Yuuri couldn't articulate what he wanted and the smooth chuckle behind him soothed him into leaning back against the broad chest.

"After the order to take mortal form in a battlefield left me lost and alone no one came for me but you. They knew where I was but had no use for me so there I stayed. But you came for me. Unasked and unaided risking all that you did, you came for me, and set me free so I could return." Arms tightened around Yuuri before loosening just enough that he could be turned and his face tilted up.

Achingly slowly giving plenty of time for Yuuri to realize his intent and move or object the soldier lowered his head to kiss demon in his arms. Yuri's eyes widened as all the implications sank in then dropped closed in anticipation as his hands found their way to the nape of the neck. Then he surged forward while pulling down too impatient to wait.

____________________________________

Yuuri was enfolded by arm and wing shuffling along with mortal sight blocked by a thin strip of cloth trusting everything to Conrad behind him when they all dropped away. To mortal sight the loft apartment was nice, sparsely decorated, and with a fantastic view but nothing outrageous. It was what was beyond mortal sight that took Yuri's breath away and made him ache for his lover who had put so much of himself into the space, creating a Dominion that was welcoming to them both and no others uninvited.

So much power shone through it that Yuuri knew his love would be almost entirely restricted to the physical unless the power was meticulously reclaimed. His objections were stopped before they could be expressed by the mouth and hands of his love playfully stroking him into complete distraction.

Hours later tangled together Conrad could feel Yuri's thoughts winding him up and rolling his eyes pinned his love with the shelter of his body and wings. "I didn't know about it and didn't miss it before we met. You have restored everything that was missing and more. So let me give you this. Let me protect you please?" A moment later all of the tension and wariness that even Yuuri hadn't realized he carried left and he smiled up at his soldier brighter than the sun.


End file.
